


Menial

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is learning why they say never to date a coworker. [A collection of AgencyShipping drabbles.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menial

**Author's Note:**

> Ten drabbles. Part of a collection of drabbles called Boxes of Chocolates. Enjoy.

It baffles White, that he has such a different definition of the term 'work'.

"Alright, Poka, get ready!" Black shouts, his brown eyebrows creased right in the middle in a way that she finds painfully endearing. After all, isn't this supposed to be a job? Then why is she enjoying it?

"Black, we have to go back to work soon," she says worriedly, then glances at her watch. "Oh, the actors will be here soon…"

He turns, tweaking the bill of his cap with his two fingers. He is tall, taller than her, and he's got the same spark in his eye that she does. "Aw, prez, take it easy! We'll be fine."

Buba-chan hops happily at her feet, and she sighs in defeat. Three against one… she really ought to stand up for her own interests.

After all, she is the President.

Black returns to his training, and White watches the people around them. This park in the middle of Accumula Town is popular, judging by the number of people who have come here for lunch hour. She wishes, in a way, that she could be among them, and that she and Black could sit down on a picnic blanket and eat a meal and…

She shakes her head violently. No, no, no! Just because he's the same age and very handsome and bold does not mean that she can give into desire. She has a job to do, after all.

"Dangit, it isn't working," she hears Black tell his Munna, who has tried and failed to use an attack. "Maybe…"

She smiles and just watches him finish the mock battle. They can get back to work after he's done with… whatever it is exactly that he's doing.


End file.
